A Match Maker Made in Heavan
by Kitty Weasley KW
Summary: Nymphadora Tonks, fifth year, has a problem. She fancies Remus Lupin, seventh year, and has no idea what to do. So, to verse herself in romance, she attempts to set up Lilly Evans and James Potter, Sandi Michelson and Sirius Black, and...Remus and herself
1. Chapter 1

A Match Maker Made in Heaven

Chapter One

A/N: Here's a new story! I'm sorry, but I totally twisted ages here. I know that in canon Tonks is much younger than Remus, but I always thought it would be cute to have them in school together. For my purposes, in most of this story Tonks & Sandi are fifteen and Remus, Sirius, James, Lilly, Peter, Snape, Narcissa, etc. are seventeen. Hope ya like it!

This chapter is dedicated to legolascrazy17 for beta-ing this chapter! It is much improved from her extremely constructive comments and editing.

Disclaimer: I do not own the wonderful characters in this story. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I only own Sandi Michelson, who really isn't all that special anyway.

**XXXXXXXXX**

"Really? Wow. Ya know, that's kinda weird…But I can see it. Yeah." That brilliant speech was what my best mate Sandi Michelson said when I told her who I fancied.

"It's not that weird," I protested half-heartedly, even though it was. He wasn't exactly the most popular bloke among the witches at Hogwarts. He left that job to his two best mates.

Opposites attract, I guess. Sandi stood and walked in front of a mirror. She experimentally pushed her crooked nose straight, scowled, then turned around. "Wild, clumsy-" I grinned and made a mock hurt noise. She ignored me. "fourth year girl, Nymphadora Tonks, falls for quiet, charming sixth year boy, Remus Lupin. How will her love for him progress? Will they ever be together?" She cried the last sentence dramatically and fell to her knees.

"Sounds like a soap opera," I giggled. She wiggled her eyebrows. "But Sands…will we ever get together?" I sighed, serious now. She groaned too and fake-pouted.

"Now you've gone and spoiled the moment." She joined me on my bed and stared at the floor for a few seconds. "And don't call me Sands," she added as she twisted a lock of her shoulder-length chocolate brown hair around her finger and admired the sandy blonde tip.

"Sorry," I said, gazing off into space, thinking of Remus. I barely even knew the bloke, but…he seemed so nice, just sitting and reading on the castle grounds, laughing with his friends in the halls, smiling at me when I entered the common room. Knowing that there was nothing I could do at the moment, I hefted the two Transfiguration books off the floor. "I reckon we should get started on our homework, eh?" I handed Sandi her book. She groaned and flipped it open.

"How McGonagall expects us to write a foot about Merlin knows what…" I chuckled softly and shook my head at her grumbling, then began scribbling on my paper.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I breathed in a deep sigh as I headed toward the great hall, Sandi in tow. Finally I was back to Hogwarts. Fifth year, O.W.L. year. That wasn't for a while though so, I could relax for now.

A hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Hey cuz!" I turned toward the voice and grinned. Sirius, black hair shimmering in the lamplight, grinned back.

"Sirius!" I cried and gave him a giant hug.

"How's it going, Tonks?" James asked and ruffled my spiky pink hair. I glared at him, but nobody could stay mad at James Potter for terribly long.

"Fine," I replied.

"And Andromeda?" Sirius asked about my mother. Even though there was a huge age difference between my mother and her cousin (Sirius), they were still close.

"Mum's good too." I steeled myself and turned to face Remus. A lock of his light brown hair was hanging in his face, enhancing the 'cute, shy boy' image. "Hey Remus." I smiled shyly.

"Hello, Nymphadora. Have a good summer?" he asked politely. He still had no idea I had a crush on him, though James and Sirius exchanged smirking glances quite frequently when I was in his presence. Such as that very moment.

"Erm, great! You?"

"All right, I suppose." He shrugged.

"Hey Sirius." Sandi grinned flirtatiously at my attractive cousin. She, like practically every other Gryffindor girl, and many Ravenclaw and Hufflepuffs, fancied Sirius. All the others pursued James.

"Sandi." Sirius nodded, seamlessly transitioning from 'lovable cousin' to 'sexy seventh year' mode.

"Oy, Padfoot!" James whispered delightedly and elbowed Sirius in the stomach.

"Wha-oh." Sirius grinned mischievously. "See ya around Sandi, Tonks." He grinned at both of us, then he and James set off towards a pretty girl with long reddish hair and green eyes. Lilly Evans, I mentally registered.

"Bye Dora." Remus flashed me a smile, then slowly started off after his two best mates. My heart skipped a beat at hearing him use my nickname. It must have shown on my face, because Sandi snickered. Peter looked at us for a second, nodded, mumbled something, then raced after the other Marauders.

"Shaddup." I pushed Sandi playfully, and her snicker turned into a full blown laugh.

**XXXXXXXXX**

I looked down at the paper in front of me. I smiled as I registered the large, red 'A' on the top. No matter how clumsy or ditzy I appeared, I was actually a rather good student. Of all my subjects, though, Transfiguration was my favorite. Maybe it's because I could transfigure my appearance, so I felt a kind of kinship with it. Or maybe just because I was good at it, which of course made me uncomfortable, as it was Sandi's worst subject.

I glanced over at her desk and caught sight of the large 'D-' gracing the top of her paper before she shoved it in her bag. I sighed, and she looked over at me. Guessing what I had seen, she shrugged.

"Least it's better than an 'F'," she whispered and smiled. It was really more of a grimace, though.

We continued through the rest of the class period trying to turn an orange into a hedgehog. After slipping on numerous oranges, and laughing with Sandi as mine grew quills and hers just sat there, class was over and we headed out towards the grounds.

"Hello!" Lilly Evans drew level with us in the hall.

"Wotcher!" I smiled at her, unsure of what to do. It was true that she was my cousin's best friend's object of affection, but that didn't mean I really knew much about her. Sure, I had heard James' lengthy descriptions of her intelligence, wit, and beauty, but I had a feeling he was slightly biased, seeing that he was madly in love with her. I glanced over at Sandi to determine whether she was going to speak up. Sandi was a rather unapproachable person, with a sarcastic streak and dislike for overly nice people. I liked to think that only my superior friendship skills and wonderful personality had been able to get through to her. Sandi stared at the walls purposefully, and didn't turn around. I inwardly sighed, but perked up at the thought of a new friend. "So, what was your last class?"

"Well, actually I just had a free period," she tucked an auburn curl behind her ear. Mouth twitching into a smile, she leaned towards me and whispered conspiratorially, "Big perk of being in sixth or seventh year." She straightened up and looked ahead, green eyes sparkling. We spent a few moments in silence, and I glanced over at a painting of what looked like a wizard riding a giant chicken. The chicken bucked and the man was almost thrown off. I chuckled quietly. Lilly sent me a questioning look, and I gestured to the picture. She grinned.

"Of course," she continued with the previous subject, a resigned look rearranging her features. "It's really just for doing homework, so don't get too excited. You're a fifth year, right?"

"Yup," I replied. "Sandi too." I gestured at my silent friend.

"That's nice." Lilly smiled. "Sirius' cousin, correct?"

"Yeah." I grinned at the thought of my cousin. Then, as thinking of Sirius naturally led you to think of James, I continued, "You know, James talks about you quite often." I glanced casually over at her, gauging her reaction. I thought I saw the corners of her mouth twitch up before she put on a coolly interested expression. James would kill me if he was here right now.

"Really? And what does he say?" To all appearances she looked as if she really didn't care, except for her eyes, which darted quickly to look at me, then away.

"Oh." I smiled secretively. "He talks about how…intelligent you are." She blushed slightly.

"That's very sweet of him." She looked down shyly, the blush clashing dreadfully with her hair. I beamed at her. Glance flickering up at me, she scowled. "But one little compliment doesn't mean that his head isn't so stuffed up with thoughts of himself he might float away."

"Whatever you say." I shrugged, but continued to grin. Flipping her hair, she cast me an irritated glare.

"Well, I suppose I'll see you around, Tonks."

"Bye Lilly!" I called at her back, which had sped up considerably and was almost to the doors leading to the grounds. I saw her pause, then she turned around and gave me a quick smile.

"I like your hair!" Then she turned back around and jogged out the doors, no doubt going to sit with her friends by the lake. I ran a hand through my spiky pink hair, and looked over at Sandi.

"She's finally gone," grumbled Sandi. "You're too approachable, Nym-rod." she shook her head.

"Nym-rod…That's a new one!" I exclaimed cheerfully, ignoring the first comments. She just smiled and shook her head again. As we pushed open the large wood doors I noticed the beautiful carvings and felt a little twinge of happiness. It was weird-the littlest things in life made me happy.

"Sooooo…Whaddya say we go find Sirius and Remus?" Sandi visibly lightened at the prospect of Sirius and grinned over at me.

"Let's go!" She ran a hand through her hair and muttered something about make-up. I shook my hair from spiky pink to dazzling blue curls. I set my sights on the tree where the four boys always sat. Yesterday I had hardly made a wonderful impression…Today would be different. It was only the third day of school, but already I could tell it would be a year of romance. James and Lilly, Sandi and Sirius, and Remus.

**XXXXXXXXX**

A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!

KW


	2. Chapter 2

A Match Maker Made in Heaven

Chapter Two

A/N: Hi everyone! I'm really sorry, I know I haven't updated in forever. A ton of you probably forgot you even read this fic! But I hope I made it up in this chapter's length and (hopefully) quality! Thanks to my reviewers:

**Black Insanity** (thanks for the enthusiasm!), **JosiJo03** (I'm glad you like it!), **legolascrazy17** (I think a little wrath might be forthcoming whimpers. Are you still willing to beta this story? Please say yes!), **sPinnErs-eNdx** (Yay! Another fan!), **Moony4Moony** (Glad ya like Tonks as a matchmaker! I wasn't too sure about that aspect)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this, except for Sandi, unfortunately.

**XXXXXX**

I leaned back against the oak tree next to Sirius and sighed. My grand plan to ensnare Remus in witty and charming conversation had quickly crumbled as, after exchanging pleasantries, he'd gone back to reading his book, no interest in me at all. Damn. Ah, well. I'll just have to continue with my other scheme.

"So James," I said casually, examining my nails.

"So Tonks," he replied, gazing out at the lake where a head of reddish-brown hair could easily be detected.

"I had a chat with Miss Lilly Evans in the hall today," I continued, unperturbed. Ha. That got his attention. Spinning around to face me, he was suddenly intent.

"Well? Did she say anything about me?"

"No, but-"

"Why would she say anything about you, Prongs?" Sirius cut me off, laughing. "She hates your bloody guts!"

"Nah." James grinned at him. "She only pretends to hate me in order to hide the fact that she's madly in love with me!" He put his hands on his hips, pouted his lips, and assumed a high voice. "'James Potter, you are the most self-obsessed boy I've ever met!' really means," he clasped his hands and batted his eyelids, "'Oh James, you're just oh so sexy! How can I possibly live without you!'" We all dissolved into laughter. Even Remus had been distracted from his book by James' performance.

"No, but seriously," I started up again as everyone began to calm down. "She may not have mentioned you, but I did!" He looked shocked.

"Really?" His face suddenly hardened and he cast me a suspicious glance. "Why, what did you say? Tonks, you better not have-"

"Don't worry." I held up my hands. "I just said that you occasionally mentioned her." He groaned.

"Oh no! You didn't!" He looked pleadingly at me, as if hoping I'd laugh and say 'Just kidding!' Sorry, James, but this time you're out of luck. I nodded. "Now she'll know I fancy her for sure."

"James," Remus spoke for the first time, smiling bemusedly, "I think she might have gotten that impression already." We all chuckled, even James. Silence settled for a moment; the four boys staring out at the lake, wondering what would become of James, Sandi staring at Sirius, me, smiling, trying very hard not to smirk. It was rather difficult. The autumn breeze wisped across my face and created dizzying patterns in the lake. Finally, Potter finished his gazing and resignedly sighed and turned back to face me.

"Well then? Aren't you going to tell me what she said?" I pretended to consider, although I had been waiting for this moment all along. I shrugged, feigning disinterest. I was about to burst with the excitement, wondering if my plan would work, or if any of them would see through it.

"She said…" I paused a moment to bask in the attention of the others. What was a good moment without suspense? "That you were sweet." There was a shocked silence as all of them gaped at me. Then James leaped up and started hooting with laughter.

"Did she really say that? Really?" James stopped his jumping for a moment to question me. I nodded, not feeling guilty at all. She had said it, maybe not directly after my first comment, but she had said it. I glanced at Sandi quickly to see if she would contradict me, but she seemed wholly bored by all this talk about someone she didn't know.

"I don't believe it," Sirius whispered, leaning back against the tree. He whistled. "Lilly Evans actually said a good thing about old Prongs here? You sure you weren't hallucinating or something, cuz?" He directed the last question at me, but he didn't say it in a tone that suggested he really didn't believe me.

"Come on, Padfoot! Would Nymphadora here really lie to us?" Remus smiled, placing his book on the ground. Ouch. Okay, pang of conscience number one. "Sweet, innocent, little Tonks?" He slung an arm around me and grinned at his mate. Conscience pang numero dos. Although it could have been my imagination, seeing as how I practically fainted from being so close to him. And from the fact that he hadn't used the dreaded 'N' word this time. "But, really Padfoot," he continued, smile now gone, "Dora is a very trustworthy person. She wouldn't manipulate us." Pang four. Damn! If Remus kept talking I was going to have to keep a running score.

"I guess," Sirius laughed, ruffling my hair. As the sun began to set, we slowly raised ourselves to our feet, and started to make our way back to Gryffindor tower.

**XXXXXX**

Humming a Weird Sisters song rather obnoxiously, I tromped loudly down the flight of stairs toward the common room. Jumping down the last two steps, I stood briefly on my feet before toppling over, hitting a particularly high note. I spread my arms wide and cried 'Ta Da!', then looked around the room, finally registering that it was quite empty. Or so I thought. I was proven dreadfully wrong when a weak applause filled the room, accompanied by soft coughing. Taken by surprise, I jumped to my feet, ready to meet my lone spectator.

"Bravo," Remus whispered, a faint, almost invisible smile gracing his features before he dissolved into another coughing fit. He curled his feet up onto the armchair he sat upon. He was certainly looking worse for wear.

"H'lo Remus," I greeted him, striding towards the chair, desperately trying to keep the heat that threatened to break onto my face at bay. As I neared him, a long red gash became visible, starting at the base of his neck and disappearing down into the folds of his loose shirt. Pulling myself away from thoughts of the place the cut has vanished toward, I rushed forward, tripped, and dragged myself up on the arm of his chair. Now I could plainly see the dried blood surrounding it. I looked up, concerned. "Remus? What is that? What's the matter?"

"Nothing." He grimaced, hastily pulling his shirt up closer to his neck to hide the wound.

"You call a huge blighter like that nothing?" I asked, astounded. "Let me see it."

"Dora, I really don't need this at the moment," he sighed and closed his eyes. I stared at him for a few more seconds. What if he was seriously hurt? How did it happen? He looked like he'd been here all night…

"I'm just going to-"

"Nymphadora," he stated, eyes flashing open as he grabbed my outstretched arm. I held his gaze, not so much out of defiance, but because I just couldn't tear myself away from his gold speckled stare. Remus…Everybody thought I was crazy, fancying the book worm, the quiet one. But I wasn't. I loved his quiet, witty, dry, caring side a ton, but there was also the Remus that only occasionally surfaced. The Remus that was powerful and threatening and strong. Two drastically different, yet wonderful, personalities jammed into one body. A body that also luckily happened to have an extremely attractive face-and chest, although I'd never mentioned that part in my defensive speeches against James and Sirius' teasing.

His grip loosened, then dropped my arm all together. Remus rested his head against the back of the armchair. Silence followed. He didn't even realize I was still there, I think. I probably could have further examined the injury without much protest, but something held me back. The emptiness of the common room overwhelmed me as the impenetrable silence seemed to stretch on for ages. I was sorely tempted to just get up, walk away, go outside, and enjoy the beautiful day.

But I had to do something! Remus needed my help! All right, maybe he didn't NEED it, but he could certainly use it. Now was my chance to prove how kind and caring and capable I was. I racked my brain for something to do…What does an amazing, wounded 17 year old boy need?

I glanced at the clock-2 o'clock. No wonder no one was here. Everyone would be out on the grounds while they still could before winter struck. Lounging by the lake, or a tree, a nice lunch resting in their stomachs…Inspiration strikes again!

"Hey Remus," I said, grinning and leaning forward.

"Hmmmm?" He asked, half sighing, without even opening his eyes.

"Are you hungry? I am!" I continued on, not about to quit because of his apparent disinterest.

"You're always hungry, Dora," he stated, amused. So is that what he thought I was? Nymphadora, the eating machine?

"We missed lunch!" I defended myself with a quite a valid point in my opinion.

"True."

"So…How about I go down and get us some lunch from the kitchen? I'll bring it back up and we can eat together!" My voice was confident, but my grin quivered slightly with anticipation. What if he didn't want to eat with me? Remus' eyes cracked open.

"Don't you want to go down to the grounds? I'm sure Sirius and James-Sandi will probably be there too-would be most happy to receive you."

"No way! I wanna eat with you, Remus! Ya' know, not everyone wants to hang out with Sirius and James all the time." If he was trying to gently say he wanted me to leave, I would refuse to take the hint. His eyes opened all the way, and he looked at me appraisingly. I put on my best smile and batted my eyelashes.

"Glad to hear it," he laughed.

"Is that a yes?"

"Dora, would you really take no for an answer?" He smiled at me, one eyebrow raised. "But, in answer to your question, I would love to eat with you, Tonks."

"Wicked!" I jumped up, ready to go. "Be back in a jinx!" I called over my shoulder as I stumbled out the portrait hole and into the hallways of Hogwarts.

**XXXXXX**

"No! I said treacle tart, not raspberry tart!" I cried in exasperation, gesturing wildly to show my displeasure.

"Yes, yes, sorry, Miss! Treacle tart coming up right away, Miss!" the house-elf squeaked, then scampered off to the other house-elves. He mirrored my gestures, obviously unhappy. The others nodded, cast me a frightened look, and raced off to continue cooking.

I sighed and leaned up against the nearest wall. Working with house-elves was so tiring. They ran off to do your bidding so quickly, they practically never heard the end of your order. Then, if they got it wrong, it was all apologies and apologies, over and over, until your ears practically dropped off.

I held a strand of wavy magenta hair in front of my face and frowned. The hair strained against my grasp as its color deepened to purple, then faded into royal blue. I released the hair and it sprung up in a rambunctious curl. I smiled. Everyone always wondered how I could always be so amused by changing my appearance when I had done it my whole life. I'd just shrug and laugh them off. It was always fun, no matter how many times I did it.

"Miss!" I looked down to see three house elves approaching, presenting a silver tray laden with food. A fourth, the one that had apologized before, stood beside them. The house-elves looked way too excited to be presenting food to me when all they ever did was clean and cook. "Miss!" The head house-elf shouted again, his chest puffed up with pride.

"Yes?" I asked politely.

"Here is what you asked for, Miss! Two bowls of chicken soup with seven crackers for each bowl, two apples, two treacle tarts, and two goblets of pumpkin juice!" I nodded sophisticatedly, hiding that I had was growing faint from the delicious smell. While he had announced the items, the other three had eagerly pointed to the dishes. They smiled hopefully up at me.

"Yes, well," I tried to sound dignified as I spoke, "that all seems to be in order. Thank you." I bent down to pick up the tray.

"Good choice. The chicken soup is quite scrumptious," a voice stated nonchalantly, making me jump about three feet in the air. I stood, totally still on the spot, and tightly closed my eyes, hoping I was wrong. That I really didn't know who had just spoken. I opened them again to see the house-elves all looking behind me, beaming from the praise. I turned slowly on the spot and found myself looking directly into bright blue eyes.

"Hello, Professor Dumbledore," I greeted him miserably, wringing my hands.

"Hello, Miss Tonks. I wasn't expecting to see you again so soon after that last," he cleared his throat and delicately continued," incident." Damn! It was him! Dumbledore circled around me and squatted down next to the house-elves. "If you could give Miss Tonks and I a moment please…" he trailed off and all the elves nodded and scurried off after gently placing the tray on the floor.

"Professor…"

"May I ask what this is for, Nymphadora?" He asked, facing me. His voice was stern, but there was a twinkle in his eye.

"Well, see Professor, I missed lunch-"

"Yes, well, that can happen when one sleeps until 2 o'clock in the afternoon." I could feel a blush sweeping my features as I managed to stand there and stutter incoherently like a complete nutter. "And, I am inclined to believe that this lunch is not just for you."

"Exactly!" I felt relief wash over me. Of course! He wouldn't give me trouble for helping Remus out. "I was also getting lunch for Remus, because he doesn't seem to be feeling very well, and I was going to go and eat it with him and…Well, that's it, really, Professor!"

"For Remus, hmm? That is very kind of you, Nymphadora." He smiled at me. I waited for him to speak some more, but he was silent. The sound of my shoes hitting the floor as I rocked back and forth seemed extremely loud. After the uncomfortable break had stretched for a few minutes, I cleared my throat awkwardly.

"Yes, well, it's no problem, Professor." Silence. "Um…Can I bring it up then?" I smiled hopefully. He looked at me, considering, and a pause settled on my words before he answered.

"Yes, I suppose you may."

"Thank you, Professor!" I hurriedly bent down to pick up the tray before he could change his mind, only to find it hovering at knee-level. I looked up sharply. Dumbledore had his wand pointed at the tray and he registered my startled features wryly.

"Do not look so suspicious, my dear. I only thought that you might appreciate some help." I _had _been worried about wobbling all the way to Gryffindor tower carrying a huge tray full of food. Moving things without dropping them was not my expertise.

"Thanks." I started slowly toward the painting that served as a doorway to the kitchens. I glanced behind myself to see the tray following me. Dumbledore chuckled.

"Have a pleasant lunch, Nymphadora." I nodded, speeding up now that I knew I had the tray in tow. Once I had hopped out of the portrait hole I jogged quickly toward safety, lunch, and, best of all, Remus.

**XXXXXX**

"Hippogriff feather," I sang at the Fat Lady. Her dozing features scrunched up and she cracked an eye open irritably at me.

"Really, you children are sooo inconsiderate," she snapped. I grinned back at her and she sighed angrily, swinging open. I skipped in the portrait hole.

"Remus!" I looked around eagerly, but the common room was empty. Where was he? "Remus?" Had he ditched me? I raced to the window and held up a hand to my forehead, blocking the bright sun. I scanned the field, searching frantically for him.

"What are you doing, Nymphadora?" I spun around, curls whacking my face. Remus stood, staring curiously at me, still looking very tired, but cleaner in a neat shirt with combed hair.

"Nothing." I shrugged, cool and collected. Yeah, right. "I brought lunch." I waved in the general direction of the tray, but still looked at him to gage his reaction.

"Mmmm." The scent of the soup wafted up to his nose, and he smiled. "Great." We looked over each others shoulders for a bit, not knowing what to do. His worn robe rustled as his fingers kneaded the cloth in his pockets. "So," he turned his brown and gold gaze to meet mine. "Shall we sit down?"

"Sure." I walked over to two armchairs with a small table between them. I waited until the tray arrived, and reached down to retrieve it.

"How did you manage that?" Remus asked, looking at the tray curiously. I contemplated lying about my magical prowess for a second, then shot the notion down. Remus knew me well enough to know that, while I might be able to accomplish that feat of magic, I wouldn't have taken the time to realize that I could.

"I had a run-in with Dumbledore."

"Really?" His eyebrows rose. "That must have been an interesting meeting." I giggled nervously.

"Oh, it was." I placed the tray on the table, and Remus and I took our seats.

"A toast!" he declared, holding up his mug of pumpkin juice. I grabbed mine. "To a good year, a good feast, and," he tilted his glass towards me and smiled a winning smile," a good friend."

"Mr. Lupin, after all the trouble I went to for this, I think I'm better than a 'good' friend!" I smirked devilishly.

"All right, then. To an amazing, wonderful, superb, fantastic friend!"

"Much better," I stated haughtily, and tapped my mug against his. After a swig of pumpkin juice, I snatched my bowl of soup, ravenous, and downed a huge spoonful. Remus chuckled softly. "What?" I asked, poking him with my spoon.

"Nothing, you're just so…" He smiled bemusedly at me chin resting in his hand.

"So what?" I demanded.

"It's just that…Well, your new hair quite suits you. It goes very well with your bouncy personality and matches your eyes quite nicely." I flushed with pleasure.

"Thank you," I whispered. He dipped his spoon into the soup and brought it up to his lips, taking a huge slurp. "Remus!" I cried, in shock. He looked inquiringly at me.

"What?" I immediately felt embarrassed after his question, but I answered it.

"It's just that," I looked nervously down at my own soup. "I wouldn't have put you down as the type to slurp, Remus." He grinned at this.

"Well, you know me. I'm a mystery!" He shrugged helplessly, then laughed loudly. I joined in. As we continued with our meal a comfortable silence, unlike so many of that day, fell on the room. Munching companionably, I would sneak glances at him out of the corner of my eye, and I think I might have seen him looking at me a couple of times too.

I stretched and yawned, now finished with the delicious meal. I sighed contentedly and looked over at Remus. He smiled at me, head back. He sighed and looked resignedly at his watch. The corners of his mouth dropped slightly and he slowly rose out of the chair.

"Thank you very much, Dora. I regret that I have to go to Transfiguration now, but I have had an immense amount of fun. That was one of the best lunches I've ever tasted and, I might add, with some of the most pleasurable company to be found. Bye, Tonks." He walked toward the portrait hole.

"See ya later, Remus," I called after him, then settled back dreamily, basking in his compliments.

**XXXXXX**

A half hour later, Sandi entered and found me in the exact same spot. She scowled at me and stalked over. A few of the other people that had slowly entered the common room before her glanced over at us, then returned to their game of chess.

"Where have you been? I've been looking all over for you!" Sandi snarled, settling into the chair beside me.

"Oh, I was just having lunch," I began, and continued when she opened her mouth to retort," with Remus." Her mouth stayed open, but nothing came out. She gazed at me, disbelief in her eyes. I smirked at Sandi's incredulity, then sighed happily and snuggled into the comfortable armchair. Life was good.

**A/N:** I hope you enjoyed, and hopefully my next update won't take as long!


End file.
